Some mobile devices, such as Android smartphones, allow users to save their content in multiple storage locations, such as internal memory, a removable memory card (e.g., a microSD cards), an external storage device (e.g., on-the-go (OTG) dual USB drives), and in various cloud services (e.g., Dropbox, Box, Google Drive, One Drive, etc.). When content is spread across multiple locations, users can easily lose track of their content as they do not get a holistic view of how and where their content is distributed. Also, there is no easy way to move content between these storage end-points. Some mobile device user interfaces are limited to a basic file folder view, which makes navigation between different locations on a mobile user interface complex and frustrating for users. Additionally, the native gallery app on some mobile devices may provide a unified view of the internal and external storage (e.g., microSD) devices but does not offer a view into cloud and OTG drives